The Tale of the Woman on Maple
Letter to the Reader Aloha! My name is King Shadow Sail, the main character and writer of this tale! This story is a documentary about a me and a woman named Constance. If you enjoy a funny yet interesting story, this is the place you should be. Please comment on my story, telling if you like it, if you don't, and why, for, I like to improve on my writing. Enjoy! 16:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1, The Encounter As a King, I was always very busy, always scurrying around, and this certain day, I was at the famous island of Port Royal on my home server of Cortola when I had a very strange meeting. I was with three people that day, Slim me and Rob, Slim and Rob being my loyal bodyguards. I was on a mission that day, I needed a map, a map that would lead to my grandfathers treasure room. My grandfather was the King of the Caribbean before he died, he was one of the richest men alive and told me to dig up the treasure, using the map on Port Royal. I had just begun to look. As I was traveling on Port Royal, I was on "Maple Street" to be exact, I found a strange little lady, I later learned her name was Constance. We were simply walking around, attempting to find the map, when we found her, a strange ole girl, sitting there, mad, screaming at nothing. I stared at her for a while, trying to find out what in the world could be wrong with her, but alas, I could not understand her. "Erm, Excuse me? Miss? Why are you so mad?" I asked in confusion. "You shut up! Peasant!" She growled. "Excuse me.. you will not speak to your governor in such a tone," said Slim, defending me. "You shut up as well! No one asked you!" she said, even more mad before. "Alright... you apparently don't like us, at least tell us why, or what is wrong please," I said, trying to be nice. "I won't speak to you, peasant." "Alright fine, you can go black to growling at the air now...." I mumbled. Me and the bodyguards would stay at a near-by hotel, my house is on Padres, we would not sail back and forth every day. So, I walked away from the crazy woman and made my way to the hotel. As I was walking, I noticed something, the crazy woman was following me, silently, I turned to face her. "How dare you walk away from me!!!" she screamed, and then, to my surprise, she slapped my right in the face. My face throbbed, for, she slapped hard. "You crazy woman! You're coming to jail!," said Rob. "Wait...." I said. I knew something was wrong with her, or she was very mad about something, "Don't send her... let her go, just please do not touch me." "I do what I want," and she walked away, but this was not her last meeting with me. Chapter 2, Who? Though I did not want much to do with her, I wanted to know who she was, and I was going to find out one way or another. The next morning, while my guards were still sound asleep, I crept out to where I last saw the woman. When I got there, I found her sleeping on the cold hard ground. "You can come sleep at that hotel for as long as you want, I will pay," I said. She got up, looked at me, and gave me a frown. She took a near-by bag of potatoes and threw them at my head. "Alright, stay here, if you want, but tell me who you are." "I will do no such thing!" she said in anger. "What do you want? Gold? A house? A boat? What ever you want, I will give you, just tell me who you are and how you know me." I knew she knew me, she called me by my name and she knew my title. "I want to share that mansion up there, with Swann." I never knew she would ask for something like that, but I left to see what I could do. I walked in Swann's mansion, she was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork. "Swann, I need you to share your mansion with a crazy girl." "NO! I will never share my baby with ANYONE, let alone a crazy woman!" "I am the governor, and I am telling you to." "Ugh, Shadow....." she said, giving in. I went back to her, to tell her the good news. "Thanks....." she said. "You're welcome, now tell me who you are and why you are mad." "Okay, I am the woman who your grandfather told to hide the map.... and I am mad because my family got killed by the EITC." she said. I was stunned. "Where is the map then, and I am so sorry about your parents." "You will have to prove that you deserve it," and with that, she slapped me, yet again! Chapter 3, Helping the Crazy Girl "So, you have no where to live?" I asked. "No, I'm as poor as an empty bucket, if that makes any sense, I can't even tell these days," she said. "Sure... it makes sense and you can live at Castello di Shadow if you want." "Whatever...." she said. Now I thought she would be grateful, but instead, she spit on my shoes.... We made the 2 day voyage across the sea, she nagged the whole way, telling me I looked like a rat, OH, and she tried to throw me off my own ship, the SS Shadow II. Though no person have ever treated me like this, I dealt with the abuse of this mad girl. I wanted my grandfathers treasure, and I wanted to help her, I felt bad. Both of her parents had died, and she doesn't have anywhere to live. "You can stay at my castle for as long as you want." "Whatever peasant," she said. We arrived at my castle at about 5:30 PM, I showed her to her room where she looked around in satisfaction. "This will do," she said, but I knew she really adored the room, I would too if I lived on the ground for 5 years or so. She slept until 12, I got up at 8, as I do most mornings. "Morning," I said when we were at the dining building. "Morning peasant, what do you have to eat?" "Anything, what do you want?" "Eggs and Bacon!" she said. "Okay." I got her the food and she ate it like she had never eaten food in her life. "So, can you tell me where the map is please?" I asked. "NO FOOL! NOT YET!" "Okay, okay.... you look like you need some new clothes, come with me," I said. I brought her to my private clothing store where I baught her the finest clothes. "Ooh these! And these! Oh oh! These!" she would say. Clothes, check, food, check, what else? I thought. "What else do you need or want?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm fine right now." "Alright, well, now that you're living here for a while, I best be finding you a ship, so you can go where you want." "Ooh ooh! Really? That would be cool." she said. "Yes, you can go on the White Shadow, but you will have a driver. But that will only be for now, I will have your own ship built soon." "Thanks..." Chapter 4, The Past Now, if you know me, you know I am pretty easy to get along with. But she for some reason did not like me one bit. The says went on, she would slap me constantly, along with the driver of the White Shadow at the time. I had to make the driver sign a contract so he wouldn't throw her off the boat. I wanted to find out why she hated me so much, well me and my entire staff. So, one day, when I came home from Italy, the country I was king of, I called her over to my home office on Padres so we could talk things out, or at least try. "What do you want me to come here for?" she asked. "We need to talk," I said sternly, " First off, what is your name?" "Constance...." "Okay, next, why do you show so much hatred to everyone around here?" "I'm a strange sole, get over it," she said. "I'm asking why, not what you are." "Lets just say.... the past.... and your family" "What about it and what about them? What happened?," I asked in concern. "Just shut up...." "Excuse me! Don't you DARE tell King Shadow Sail to shut up!" chimed in a near-by guard. "Its fine...." I said. And with that, she walked out in disgust. Not normally do I tell a guard "Its okay", but it was different situation with this girl. What she said scared me. I knew my family, well, my parents at least, and they were not.... "good" people. They were both a very high command in the EITC. They also used the words "kill it" very loosely, "it" meaning people. The next morning, I woke up, restless. I did not sleep for a moment, kept thinking about what Constance said about my family. I needed to find out and I knew that she would not tell me. So I called my friend, King John Breasly, who working in the EITC. "Hey John, I need a favor." "Sure sir, what will it be?" "Check the records of the EITC, see if "Constance Shoreson" comes up in there," I said. "Uh... why..." he asked in concern. "Shes a friend." "Sir I don't know if you want to know what REALLY happened..." "What do you mean....," I asked. "Shadow, your parents personally killed Constance's parents because they refused to tell the EITC where Constance hid the treasure." "Oh gosh.... Alright, thanks John." "Welcome." I wasn't really surprised, for, I knew my parents, they would do something like that. I now knew why Constance hated everyone around here, I would too. But I needed to make it clear that I was not involved in the killing, and that would not be easy. It was in the middle of the day when I yet again tried to talk to Constance. "Constance... I know what happened." She slapped me... "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT YOU FOOL!" "A friend of mine works at the EITC, he told me," I said calmly. "Where is he! I must kill him with my teeth!!!!" she screamed. "Uhm........" "TELL ME FOOL, WHERE IS HE! I will tear his face off!" She made it very clear she didn't want people to know what happened to her parents. But I could not understand why, if I actually liked my parents, I would want people to know that the people who killed them. I would want people to know that the people who killed my parents were cold blooded killers. "Constance, why don't you want people to know what happened.." "I DO want people to know, I just don't want YOU to know!" "Why not?" I asked in confusion. "Because you don't deserve to know fool! You are related to those monsters!" "Ooh.." Chapter 5, The Treasure So, I knew she knew where the treasure was. I also knew she wouldn't tell me where any time soon. So I decided to do something for her. I called up King Breasly again, "Yes sir?" said John. "Her parents.... were they burned? Or buried?" "Burned." "Where are their ashes?" "Here..." John said. "Get them to be please, soon, quick, now." "Sure." I knew that that would be the only way she MIGHT forgive me, even though I had no part in the killing. The ashed arrived two days later in a black metal box with a golden lock, the key was sent to me as well. "Constance, I need to see you please." "WHAT NOW" she growled. "Just come here..." When she arrived, I opened the box and gave it to her. She was shocked, she knew what they were, but she didn't know how to react. The moment was joyful and horrid at the same time. She was happy she can be some what reunited with her parents, but very sad that they were gone. The afternoon that followed was event-less, she kept the box in her nightstand, but she stared at it until dinner. "I know you probably don't want to answer this... but can you please tell me where the treasure is...?" "You brought me the best thing I could have, of course I will tell you." She gave me a map printed on 100 year old paper. Turns out, the map was under my office in Padres Del Fuego. The next day I went and got the treasure, but I will not open it to this day. As for Constance, she lives happily in Castello di Shadow, and no, she no longer calls me a fool, or hits me, or yells at me, or... well, you get the idea. The End Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories